


Prison Antics

by DragnzLuvr



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Boiler Room Fun, Boredom at its finest, Brenda's got it bad for Joan, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, screak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: So I know I said it'd be a bit before I posted again, but our power has been knocked out for the last 15 hours and I got inspired.Here ya go!Enjoy & thanks for reading
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Prison Antics

Joan strut down the corridor, stoic to a fault. She headed in the direction of the boiler room, heels clicking in a steady rhythm.  
She passed through the doorway, peering around and seeing no one. She could feel the agitation creeping up on her. "Officer Murphy?" she called, her velvety voice reverberating along the pipes. "Back here, Governor!" came the smokey reply, and she headed towards her voice.

She turned a corner at the back of the room, brow furrowing as she saw Brenda simply standing there. She motioned with her hand to come over, and she cautiously stepped towards her. "What's going on, Miss Murphy?" she questioned, arching an elegant brow. Brenda stepped aside and pointed to the floor, beneath the pipes. "Come look here." she stated. Joan took two steps forward and glanced down. 

There was nothing there. Eyes narrowing and jaw clenching in irritation, she turned to her officer. "What's the mea-" she began to say before being roughly pushed against the wall. "Brenda! Are you mad?! What the hell do you th- ohh!" she gasped, as she felt dexterous hands between her thighs. "What was that, Governor?" she crooned into her ear, grinning as she felt her push forward into her hand.

"This... is not... acceptable..." Joan stammered breathlessly, groaning as Brenda began to kiss and suck on her neck. "You don't sound very convincing, Governor..." she whispered sensually, grazing her teeth against her jawline, as she massaged between her legs. Joan let out a husky moan and felt her nipples begin to stiffen against her bra. She felt the pins being removed gently from her hair, closing her eyes as it fell around her shoulders. She sighed pleasurably as she felt fingers move slowly through her dark tresses, leaning into the touch.

Brenda unbuttoned her blazer, peeling it away from her shoulders. The tie became loosened, removed and tossed to the side, her work shirt soon following. She lifted a hand, cupping her full breast, and teased a hardened nipple. Her other hand caressed her swollen lips through her trousers, she smirked as she felt the heat emanating from her core. 

"Still think this isn't acceptable, Governor?" she teased, slipping her hand down the front of her trousers and past the band of her knickers. She ran her fingertips over soft curls, dipping her finger just barely into her slick folds. "Fuck..." Joan moaned, breathing heavily. She backed her arse into Brenda, chuckling softly at her sharp gasp. Brenda undid the clasp on her bra, pulling it away. She grabbed her breast roughly and squeezed hard, tweaking her nipple sharply. "Ohh! Fuckin hell!" she gasped, as she felt a flood of wetness between her thighs.

Brenda slid her finger achingly slow between her swollen lips, moaning heavily at the silky warmth. "My God woman..." she husked, circling her entrance. She dipped her finger just inside, and hummed as the ring of muscle instantly tightened around it. "Christ Brenda, stop teasing..." Joan pleaded, rolling her hips forward. Brenda bit her shoulder, while pulling her nipple and thrust three fingers into her deeply.

Joan cried out harshly and her hips bucked, banging into the wall. She grabbed a hold of the upper pipes, gripping tightly as Brenda pumped furiously into her hot wet cunt. Brenda panted heavily as she fucked Joan hard, a sheen of sweat breaking out on her forehead. Good God the sounds she was making! Brenda felt her own arousal soaring at the feel and sound of this dark haired beauty.

Dropping her hand from her breast, she undid the button and zip on Joan's trousers, pushing those and her knickers down her trembling thighs. She hiked up her skirt, pulling her own knickers down and rubbed her engorged clit against her smooth firm cheek. They both moaned at the sensation, and Brenda thrust deeper, curling her fingers. 

Joan leaned back into Brenda, hooking an arm back around her neck, as she grinded into her. Brenda slipped her other hand back between her thighs, and gently swiped her throbbing clit. "Yes... oh God!" she rasped as she rode her fingers heavily. Brenda groaned as she felt her walls start fluttering around her. She slowed to a steady pace and stroked her clit, arching her hips into her. 

Joan panted heavily as her orgasm neared. Her hips began to buck uncontrollably and her grip around Brenda's neck tightened. She bore down on her fingers and arched her back sharply. "That's it gorgeous ... let me have it..." Brenda moaned as tendrils of pleasure began to roll through her body. She felt her fingers gripped tightly, and she curled them, sighing as she felt a liquid warmth spread over her hand.

Joan panted and moaned heavily as she rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Brenda pumped her hips into her arse, breathing heavily. "Fuck! Yes... oh God Joan..." she cried, grinding her clit into her roughly. Joan reached back and gripped her rear firmly, pulling her more into her. 

Both women eventually stilled, leaning against each other. "I see why you like the boiler room so much... we should do this more often." Brenda said, chest heaving. Joan turned in her arms, cheeks flushed and smirking. She pulled her into a heated kiss, biting and sucking her lip as she pulled away. 

"How could could I turn down such a tempting offer?" she said, with a sly grin.


End file.
